cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Green Civil War
category:Major Warscategory:Wars Alternative Names (Please note that as of yet no firm name has been decided upon for the name of this war) The War is also known as: Viridicide, Lime War, Greenocide, The GTFO War, The Emerald Affairs Build up to the War Prior to this war, both VE and CIS had been members of The Initiative. However the CIS had their membership revoked due to issues regarding CIS's sovereignty on the 4th of Mayhttp://z15.invisionfree.com/Cyber_Nations/index.php?showtopic=66940. In turn the GGA then also cancelled their MDP with CIS http://z15.invisionfree.com/Cyber_Nations/index.php?showtopic=67118 VE had also been a signatory of the World Unity Treaty but had voluntarily removed themselves from it earlier http://z15.invisionfree.com/Cyber_Nations/index.php?showtopic=63638 as well as cancelling all their Mutual Defence Pacts. The Virdian Entente then went on to set up the Obsidian Entente.http://z15.invisionfree.com/Cyber_Nations/index.php?showtopic=68553 This was a new alliance established by VE members in the black sphere. This bought objections from GOONS who issued an ultimatum to the VE demanding that the Obsidian Entente move from the black trading sphere http://z15.invisionfree.com/Cyber_Nations/index.php?showtopic=68835. The Obsidian Entente, realising a war with GOONS would be futile then moved to the Aqua Sphere, renaming themselves the Oceanic Entente. However these events greatly increased tensions between the Viridian Entente and their former allies in The Initiative. Casus Belli The reasons for war listed by the GGA are as follows: * Declaration on VE: For encroaching on the Black Sphere by the creation of the Obsidian Entente, which later moved to the Aqua Sphere and became the Oceanic Entente. The GGA also list having "issues" with the VE's leadership, but does not divulge the details of these. * Declaration on CIS: For breaking the trust of GGA by persuing to allow a foreign power to have control over alliance decisions. Then attempting to deny and cover up any suggestion of these events. * Declaration on NTO: NTO was an off shoot of the now disbanded /b/ alliance that was formed by /b/ members when /b/ disbanded during the Third Great War http://z15.invisionfree.com/Cyber_Nations/index.php?showtopic=70166 Events of the War At 11:27PM on the 24th May, The Virdian Entente announce the signing of The Green Solidarity Act between VE, CIS, NTO and Gramlins. This act affirms the commitment of all the signitories to defend the others both with military and economic means if any alliance is threatened either to move from the Green Sphere, or to dissolve. This was followed just 8 minutes later by a declaration of war from the GGA on three of the signitories of this Pact; VE, CIS & NTO. This declaration stated that it was the wish of the GGA that these three alliances are removed from the Green Sphere and that the GGA would recieve backing from select members of the Initiative.http://z15.invisionfree.com/Cyber_Nations/index.php?showtopic=70166 This was confirmed with the following declarations of war from \m/, MDC, Genmay, GOONS, FAN & NPO aginst one of either CIS, VE or NTO. http://z15.invisionfree.com/Cyber_Nations/index.php?showtopic=70167 http://z15.invisionfree.com/Cyber_Nations/index.php?showtopic=70169 http://z15.invisionfree.com/Cyber_Nations/index.php?showtopic=70170 http://z15.invisionfree.com/Cyber_Nations/index.php?showtopic=70174 http://z15.invisionfree.com/Cyber_Nations/index.php?showtopic=70173 http://z15.invisionfree.com/Cyber_Nations/index.php?showtopic=70185 While these declarations were taking place, the Viridian Entente released a statement affirming its wish to remain on the Green Sphere and its willingness to fight. On May 25th at 12:31pm the NTO also released a statement directed to the two alliances that had declared on them (\m/ and GGA) also stating its intent to fight back.http://z15.invisionfree.com/Cyber_Nations/index.php?showtopic=70246 The final signitory of The Green Solidarity Act, The Grämlins are also yet to reveal their position. Regarding the two remaining members of the Initiative, TOP have issued a statement regarding their wish for a quick resolution to this conflict. NpO are yet to issue a statement, however due to their involvement in a war with CIN recently it may be possible that they do not plan on becoming involved. Neutral Alliances As of yet, declarations of neutrality have been issued by various alliances, with many more expected to follow. The most politically significant of these came from the Oceanic Entente, who have declared that they wish to remain neutral although they do support the VE morally http://z15.invisionfree.com/Cyber_Nations/index.php?showtopic=70171 . As neither VE, CIS or NTO have any MDP's with another alliance, it is expected that most alliances will also remain neutral in this conflict. Surrenders and Withdrawals * May 25th - 10:19pm: CIS surrender, and agree to move to the white sphere. http://z15.invisionfree.com/Cyber_Nations/index.php?showtopic=70332 * May 25th - 11:30pm: Ardus, Lord of the Viridian Entente disbands VE. The announcement also gives a brief statement of VE's history since its conception http://z15.invisionfree.com/Cyber_Nations/index.php?showtopic=70346 * May 26th - 1:55am: NTO surrenders to \m/. Agrees to leave the green sphere within 7 days. http://z15.invisionfree.com/Cyber_Nations/index.php?showtopic=70374 Aftermath With the disbandment of VE, their alliance mask was passed on to the NADC. The Oceanic Entente has also issued a statement that it would close its doors to new admissions for 1 week. This is to help reduce fears from some Initiative members that the Virdian Entente would simply relocate in its entierity to the Aqua sphere by joining the Oceanic Entente. http://z15.invisionfree.com/Cyber_Nations/index.php?showtopic=70352